Shattered Heart Indonesian Version
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Kedatangan Gerrard, membuat banyak hal berubah. Kekuatan dari cinta mereka akan diuji dari sekarang. Apakah Misaki akan mengatakannya kepada Usui? Seorang laki-laki tua yang misterius datang ke kehidupan Misaki. Mind to read? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Heart verse Indonesia

Hallo minna-san~ Ketemu lagi ama Dira *diusir pake pestisida* pasti pada bosen ama Dira ya *pundung* ya sudah lah demi meramaikan fic Maid-sama yang berbahasa Indonesia. Ficnya Dira yang make bahasa Inggris pun Dira translate jadi bahasa Indonesia. Daripada banyak curcol yang bikin para reader sebel mendingan langsung cekidot.

Disclaimer: Bukan Dira yang bikin Kaichou wa Maid-sama tapi tantenya Dira a.k.a Fujiwara Hiro.

Warning: Kata-kata ada yang agak kasar.

Chapter 1

-o-

"Tidak peduli apapun alasannya hari ini! Aku akan mendapatkan penjelasan darinya! Jangan meremehkan kekuatan tekadku, kau berengsek! Tunggu saja kau, Usui idiot!" Misaki mengumpat dalam hati sambil berjalan ke apartemennya. Alasan kenapa Misaki ingin berbicara dengan Usui adalah karena dia ingin tahu tentang seorang laki-laki yang ia lihat di pesta Igarashi yang lalu. Ketika ia ingin berbicara kepadanya di sekolah, suatu masalah datang. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk mengunjungi Usui di apartemennya.

_"Alasan Usui untuk __menarik kembali __adalah karena dirimu.." _Misaki mengingat kata-kata Igarashi dan menggertakkan giginya. _Apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku tidak mengerti apa pun tentang hal ini! Kenapa Usui harus menahan karena aku? Karena, hei, aku ini apa bagi dia?_ _Hanya… hanya apa? Siapa aku bagi dia? _

_"Mungkin dari hari ini dan kedepan… akan ada orang yang datang kepadamu dan menyambutmu…" _Misaki terus mengingatnya sampai..

Di sini dia sekarang. Di depan pintu apartemen Usui. Gugup. Hampir gemetar dalam sepatunya. Ia membunyikan bel dan menunggunya. Lalu pintu pun terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang mirip Usui muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hei, selamat datang, Ayuzawa." Ia berkata dengan sangat formal, dan ia tidak seperti biasanya. Heh, insting Misaki lebih tajam daripada orang lain pikirkan. INI BUKAN USUI.

"Aku mempunyai urusan dengan Usui Takumi, apakah ia ada?" Misaki bertanya. Dia tahu kalau 'Usui; yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Usui yang sebenarnya.

"Oh ya. Tetap saja, tolong, masuk." Kata 'Usui'.

"Sang pemilik tidak memberikan izinnya, dengan lancing seperti itu.. Aku menolak." Jawab Misaki. Lalu, dia tertawa. _Eh? Wanita yang sangat tajam instingnya? Neh, memang seperti yang ia katakan._

"Wow… seorang wanita dengan tekad yang kuat… seperti yang kudengar. Baiklah, kau benar." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan wignya untuk memperlihatkan rambut tebalnya yang hitam di bawahnya.

"Dia sedang tidak ada di rumahnya sekarang. Aku memberikanmu izin sebagai kakaknya. Akan terlihat kasar jika aku membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu di luar. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kepadamu, percayalah." Ia meminta dengan senyuman lebar yang mirip dengan Usui.

"Baiklah." Merasakan sedikit tidak nyaman, Misaki senyaman mungkin untuk menutupinya.

Misaki berjalan ke dalam ruang keluarganya yang luas. Laki-laki itu meninggalkannya di ruang keluarga dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Misaki duduk di sofa, sofanya Usui. Misaki tertegun memandangi sofa ini.

Lalu, Misaki teringat dengan saat pertama kalinya ia datang ke sini, ketika Usui bercerita tentang dirinya dan banyak lagi. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

Ketika Misaki sedang sibut memikirkan tentang Usui, laki-laki yang kita tahu sebagai kakak Usui kembali ke ruang keluarga. Dia sudah membuatkan teh untuk mereka. Ia menaruh tehnya di atas meja dan duduk di samping Misaki.

"Kau adalah teman Usui dari Seika, apakah aku benar?" Ia memulai untuk berbicara. Ia memperhatikan Misaki dari atas ke bawah.

"Ya, aku adalah 'teman'nya." Balas Misaki. Ia sedang bingung tentang arti teman di balik hubungannya dengan Usui. Apakah hanya sepasang teman? Atau teman spesial? Sahabat? Atau lebih? Argh! Misaki tidak bisa berpikir lurus.

"Oh, aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku." Akhirnya, Usui yang ini memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Namaku Gerrard W. Usui, 21 tahun. Kami bersaudara tetapi dari ayah yang berbeda. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah anak dari ibuku dan seorang laki-laki mempunyai hubungan terlarang dengan ibuku."

"Yeah, Usui sudah memberi tahuku tentang itu." Tidak ada yang baru bagi Misaki. Tetapi orang baru, benar. Sebelumnya Misaki belum pernah secara aktual mengobrol dengan keluarga Usui yang lainnya. Orang baru.

"Benarkah?" Gerrard menatap Misaki dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Iya, kenapa?" Misaki mulai merasakan nyaman. Hey, mungkin laki-laki ini tidak seburuk yang Misaki pikirkan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau tahu, dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak banyak berbicara. Tetapi disamping itu dia mempunya otak yang luar biasa, ia bisa memasak, bela diri, bagus di bidang olahraga, dia bisa melakukan semuanya. Jadi, sudah seberapa jauh ia memberi tahumu tentang ini?" Gerrard bertanya kepadanya dengan ekspresi yang ajaib.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya tahu kalau dia seperempat keturunan British, dia bisa masak, olahraga, semuanya." Jelas Misaki.

"Takumi kita sudah banyak berubah! Tapi..." Ia berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"...apakah ia adalah pacarmu?"

TBC

Selesai juga translate fic ini, rada ribet sih tapi biarin deh. Demi reader dan review apa pun author jalanin meskipun author lagi sakit hehehe doain supaya cepat sembuh ya. Trus yang lagi nunggu fic "Jadi Cowok?" inspirasi sudah dapat tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya. REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Chapter 2

-o-

"...apakah ia adalah pacarmu?"

"…HAH? Ap- Ah.. uhmm.. aku.. aku.." Misaki sangat terkejut. Dia menahan ludah saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Gerrard menatap Misaki dengan penasaran.

Ketika Misaki akan menjawab pertanyaannya, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"_Tadaimaa_." Kata Usui sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga di apartemennya. Misaki dan Gerrard segera berdiri untuk menyambutnnya.

"_Okaeri_, Takumi." Gerrard menyambutnya. Usui terkejut dan agak tidak senang saat melihat Misaki berdiri di samping Gerrard.

"Takumi, aku pikir akan terlihat kasar jika aku membiarkan gadis ini menunggu di luar kedinginan. Jadi, aku membiarkannya masuk. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Gerrard menanyakan dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ya, tak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Balas Usui. Semua orang yang bukan seorang idiot akan dengan mudah melihat kalau ia tidak puas. Tetapi, Misaki selalu seorang idiot di depan Usui.

"Kami hanya melakukan percakapan kecil, bukan, Nona?" Gerrard mengedipkan mata ke Misaki.

"Yeah. Ah, jangan memanggilku nona, kau bisa memanggilku Misaki." Misaki tersenyum ke arah Gerrard. Sepertinya ia tak memperhatikan kalau Usui sedang menatapnya.

"Baiklah... aku ingin bertanya. Rasa penasaran ini hampir membunuhku! Apakah kalian berdua pacaran?" Gerrard mengatakan tiba-tiba dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa! Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Iya kan, Usui?" Misaki menatap Usui dengan muka panik.

"Iya, kami hanya 'teman'." Jawab Usui dengan muka dingin. _Teman? Benarkah? Hanya teman? Lalu apa artinya semua yang telah kita lakukan selama ini? _Misaki berpikir keras. _Argh! Kenapa aku merasa kecewa dengan jawabannya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tetapi kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini? Tenang, Misaki.. tenang. Ini baik-baik saja. _Misaki mencoba untuk mengelak dari rasa ini.

"Lalu, apakah kau kembali ke _rumah_ tadi?" Gerrard bertanya ke Usui.

"Yeah."

"Kata Misaki dia mempunyai urusan denganmu. Jadi, mungkin aku akan berbicara denganmu nanti." Gerrard mengedipkan matanya lagi dan berjalan ke luar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kata Usui.

"Dan satu hal lagi, jangan tidak patuh dan melakukan hal-hal yang seenaknya sekarang."

Setelah Gerrard pergi, Misaki dan Usui berdiri dalam diam. Dan Usui pun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ehh? Tidak, Usui, itu tidak penting. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Maaf sudah mengganggumu seperti ini-"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Maukah kau menemaniku di sini?" Usui menatap Misaki dengan puppy-eyesnya. Dia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang normal. "Usui cendilian... (sendirian) di sini."

Setelah mereka duduk, Misaki langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak sekolah?"

"Itu... aku mempunyai urusan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Kenapa? Apakah Ayuzawa khawatir denganku?" Seringainya mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku... tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus khawatir denganmu?" Misaki memandangi kakinya dan tampaknya itu lebih menarik daripada muka Usui.

"Mengaku saja, Pres. Jangan bohong kepadaku."

"Tidak! Aku... Aku ...Ugh!" _Sial! Dia tahu kalau aku khawatir dengannya. _

"Hmmm?" Usui tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengakuinya. Aku khawatir denganmu. Aku masih khawatir sekarang." Akhirnya Misaki mengakuinya. Ia meremas bajunya kuat-kuat. Usui menyeringai.

"Kau sangat imut, Prez." Muka Misaki berubah menjadi merah.

"Ayuzawa..." Usui mendekat ke arah Misaki. Misaki sangat gugup. Ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat ketika Usui mengelus pipinya. Ia dapat merasakan nafasnya Usui di wajahnya. Dan.. ia merasakan bibir Usui di dahinya.

Itu hanya sebentar. Dan Usui melepaskan ciumannya. Misaki membuka matanya untuk melihat Usui yang menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, alien mesum?" Misaki menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya, ia agak kecewa karena ia pikir Usui akan menciumnya. Tetapi... Usui tahu itu. Ia hanya mengetes Misaki.

"Maaf, Prez. Aku tidak dapat menahannya. Kau terlalu manis."

"Cukup! Cukup membuatku berantakan seperti ini! Aku pulang sekarang!" Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat melangkah, Usui menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke arahnya. Lalu Misaki merasakan bibir yang sudah familiar menekan bibirnya.

Usui menciumnya pelan, dan keras serta penuh dengan cinta. Misaki tidak bisa berpikir. Semuanya menjadi kosong. Bahkan ia tidak mengingat apa yang ingin dilakukannya tadi. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berkonsentrasi dengan bibir yang sedang menempel di bibirnya.

Sebelum ia mengetahuinya, Misaki mulai membalas ciuman Usui, mengaitkan lengannya di leher Usui sementara ia mengaitkan lengannya di pinggang Misaki. Misaki tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berdiri sambil berciuman. Mereka melepaskan ciumannya dengan terpaksa untuk menarik napas. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ingin bertindak lebih jauh jadi mereka tetap berada di posisi seperti itu. Mata amber bertemu dengan mata emerald.

Merasa malu tentang apa yang ia buat, Misaki menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Usui. Lengannya dibalutkan di dada Usui sementara Usui memeluknya erat.

"Aku minta maaf, Ayuzawa." Usui meminta maaf. Itu mengambil beberapa waktu. Tetapi Misaki tahu maksudnya.

"Ta..tak apa." Misaki menggumam di bahu Usui. Misaki mengeratkan pelukannya.

**~Di luar apartemen~**

Seorang laki-laki menekan _ear phone _miliknya ke telinganya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia mencabutnya lagi.

"Gadis yang malang." Kata Gerrard sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**~Di dalam apartemen~**

"U..sui.."

"Hmm?"

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Misaki.

Mendengar perkataannya, mata Usui melebar tetapi setelah itu ia tertawa. Ia menarik tangannya dari pinggang Misaki ke kepala Misaki, menepuk kepalanya.

"Karena aku hanya ingin _berada di sisimu_." Misaki melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Usui. Mata amber bertemu dengan mata emerald sekali lagi. Mukanya kembali merona merah.

"…" Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Usui tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Haah, sudah larut rupanya. Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." Usui menyodorkan tangannya ke Misaki. Ambil nafas, Misaki menerimanya dan menggenggamnya erat.

**-o-**

Setelah keduanya turun dari bus, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah rumah Misaki dalam keheningan. Meskipun mereka tidak mengatakan secara verbal, tetapi tangan mereka yang mengatakan. Itu seperti, mereka tidak mau berpisah. Mereka tidak ingin untuk melepaskan tangan satu sama lain.

Misaki tahu kalau ada yang salah dengannya. Ia tahu kalau Usui menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin merusak suasana. Jadi, ia tetap diam.

Misaki menatap Usui sambil berjalan.

Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Dan mereka pun sampai di rumah Misaki.

"Jadi," Usui memecahkan keheningan, "sebelum kau masuk ke dalam rumahmu, aku mau ciuman selamat tidur ku dulu." Kata Usui sambil tersenyum evil.

"Ka-kau! Dasar mesum!"

"Ssshh, jangan ribut, Prez. Orang-orang sedang mau tidur."

"Tetapi kan kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Dan apakah tadi tidak cukup dengan apa yang kita _lakukan_ di apartemenmu?" Mukanya Misaki merona merah saat mengatakannya.

"Itu kan berbeda and... itu tidak cukup." Senyum evilnya kembali melebar. _Sial! Jangan membuat senyuman seperti itu Idiot! _Pikir Misaki.

"Baik... baik, jika kau tidak mau, sampai jumpa, Pres."

"Tunggu, Usui!" Misaki menarik lengan baju Usui.

Ketika Usui berputar, hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu adalah, bibirnya yang sedang menempel dengan bibir Misaki. Mereka berciuman selama beberapa menit sebelum Misaki melepaskannya.

"Puas, Idiot Usui?"

"Yeah, terima kasih, Prez." Usui mencium pipinya. Mukanya kembali merona merah.

Usui menepuk kepala Misaki sebelum mengatakan, "Selamat malam, Misaki. Semoga mimpi indah dan jangan lupa untuk bermimpi tentang aku... Haha..."

"Diam kau, mesum! Dan... selamat malam... Takumi." Kata Misaki setelah menutup pintu.

Setelah Misaki menutup pintu, Usui melihat ke langit. Bulang bersinar dengan sangat indah dan bintang-bintang bersinar di sekitarnya. Lalu ia menunduk dan ekspresi sedih muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia pun menghela napas.

"Apakah ini sebuah kesalahan... untuk bertemu denganmu, Misaki...?" Ia bergumam ke dirinya sendiri.

TBC

Chapter 2 update! Bener kan lebih cepet hahaha... udah deh review aja. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Chapter 3

-o-

SMA Seika – 7.30 AM

"…Apakah laki-laki itu terlambat juga sekarang?" pikir Misaki saat ia melewati kelas Usui. Ia memperhatikan kalau laki-laki itu tidak ada.

"Dia tidak akan pergi, kan…?" Misaki berkata ke dirinya sendiri.

-o-

Apartemen Usui – 7.30 AM

"Aku minta maaf karena harus mengunjungimu pagi ini meskipun aku tahu kau harus sekolah. Tetapi aku harus kembali ke UK sore ini. Aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu." Kata Gerrard sambil melihat ke jendela.

Pemandangan kota Tokyo yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Mobil-mobil berlalu lalang dan orang-orang yang berjalan.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu secara langsung karena aku tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara langsung denganmu." Kata Gerrard, kali ini ia melihat ke arah Usui.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau sangat sibuk dengan banyak hal."

"Yeah... kau benar. Aku sangat sibuk dengan banyak hal. Kau ingat ini? Ketika aku berumur 10 tahun dan kau 6 tahun, kita selalu bermain bersama. Bermain basket, makan _cheesecake_ bersama dan tertawa bersama. Sekarang kebalikannya... kita semua sibuk, tidak pernah bermain _baseball_ lagi, dan tidak pernah makan _cheesecake_ bersama lagi. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu... Kau tahu, jika aku mengingat saat-saat itu, aku akan selalu tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri. Kenapa ayah menjadi seperti ini? Tiba-tiba membuatku sibuk dengan hal-hal menyebalkan seperti ini.." Gerrard tertawa. Usui tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ya... kau bilang, 'alasan kau ingin tetap tinggal di sini' adalah 'Tempat ini nyaman' ... iya kan?" Gerrard memandang Usui lagi.

"Aku pikir mungkin kau setidaknya mempunyai teman yang tidak bisa kau tinggalkan." Gerrard diam. "..Seorang teman.. yang mungkin ku artikan dengan persahabatan."

"Walaupun aku mempunyai teman yang sulit bagiku untuk berpisah dengannya, aku sudah menjaga jarak dengannya untuk menghindari masalah."

"...dan dia adalah gadis kemarin?"

"…"

"Hei! Ayolah... mengaku saja.. kau menyukainya, kan?"

"…" Usui masih diam.

"Takumi kecil kita sekarang sudah jatuh cinta sekarang... aku tidak percaya, Takumi kecil kita sekarang sudah tumbuh pesat..." kata Gerrard dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak percaya itu!" Gerrard pura-pura mengelap air mata dengan tisu.

"Kakak..." Mendengar suara Usui, Gerrard diam dan melihat ke Usui dengan serius.

"...Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku meyukainya..." Usui berhenti, "..susah untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata..." Usui melihat ke langit-langit, "Banyak perasaan di dalam... tetapi jika hanya 'suka'... aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya..." jelas Usui.

"Ketika aku bersamanya... mengikutinya ke semua tempat ia pergi, ia selalu memanggilku 'pengintai'. Aku sangat menikmatinya meskipun... dia berteriak kepadaku, memukulku, atau menghindariku, memanggilku 'alien mesum' atau 'idiot' dan sebagainya... Aku secara diam-diam menyukai berada bersamanya... itu seperti berada di rumah..."

Usui tersenyum dengan sedih, "Ketika aku menemukan kalau ia bekerja sebagai maid di café, aku tidak terkejut. Bahkan aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia ini hanya untukku. Lalu dia bercerita kepadaku tentang keluarganya... aku tahu kalau ia membenci laki-laki... itu sangat membuatku tercengang... Semua yang ingin aku lakukan adalah membuatnya tersenyum dan membuat pikirannya terhadap laki-laki itu salah..." Usui menghela napas.

"Dan waktu pun berlalu... banyak hal yang terjadi di antara aku dan dia... Tanpa sadar 'perasaan' itu berkembang. Aku pikir aku...-"

Usui tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Ceddy membuka pintu. Itu membuat keduanya lompat karena terkejut dari percakapan serius mereka.

SLAM!

"Maaf, Gerrar-sama, Usui-sama karena telah mengganggu percakapan kalian." Ceddy menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?" tanya Gerrard.

"Gerrard-sama, anda harus pergi ke UK sekarang!"

"Kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Ya, Gerrard-sama. Kakek anda menginginkan anda untuk kembali ke UK secepatnya." Jelas Ceddy.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu, Gerrard-sama."

"Baiklah, sekarang Ceddy bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar, hanya 5 menit... aku mau berbicara dengannya." Perintah Gerrard kepada Ceddy.

"Baik, Gerrard-sama. Saya akan menunggu anda di lobby." Ceddy membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Ceddy pergi, Gerrard melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Usui.

"Kau harus menyadari _posisi_mu, Takumi dan kebenaran bahwa kau tidak bisa memotong hubungan darah dengan kami... dan ingat meskipun kau adalah "Usui" Takumi, kau masih berhubungab darah dengan kami, keluarga Walker."

"Nasihatku padamu adalah sebaiknya berhati-hatilah dan jika bisa... tolong jaga jarak dengan_nya_ untuk menghindari masalah yang mungkin akan terjadi padamu dan dia. Tetapi jika sesuatu terjadi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolongmu..."

"Terima kasih, kakak." Usui menepuk punggung Gerrard.

"Sampai jumpa, Takumi. Semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

-o-

SMA Seika – 12.00 Makan siang

Misaki sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporan di ruang Osis. Dia sangat khawatir dengan Usui karena ia tidak masuk. Misaki tahu sesuatu terjadi dengannya. Ini semua berawal di pesta Igarashi, di sana ia sadar kalau dunianya dan dunia Usui sangat berbeda. Lalu setelah itu kakaknya Usui datang, Misaki pikir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tetapi ia masih tetap berpikir positif. Ia percaya dengan Usui.

"isaki…" Sebuah suara memanggil Misaki. Misaki masih diam.

"Misaki~" Suara itu kembali memanggil nama Misaki.

"Misaki!" Misaki terkejut dan berputar untuk melihat Sakura dan Shizuko yang berada di sampingnya.

"Uhh? Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Misaki.

"Ano, Misaki… tadi kau diam saja jadi aku memanggilmu... Kau seperti sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu yang sulit. Apakah kau mempunyai masalah?" tanya Shizuko.

"Oh. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura, Shizuko. Aku tidak apa-apa..." Misaki tersenyum.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah, kau bisa ceritakan kepada kami, Misaki, iya kan Shizuko?"

"Iya, Sakura. Misaki, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu jika kau mempunya masalah. Kau bisa ceritakan kepada kami."

"Terima kasih, Sakura, Shizuko. Aku baik-baik saja … sungguh."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang, Misaki. Sampai jumpa" Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Dah, Sakura, Shizuko."

Setelah Sakura dan Shizuko pergi, Misaki memutuskan untuk patroli keliling sekolah. Semuanya baik-baik saja... sampai ia menemukan Usui di depan lokernya.

"..U..sui" panggil Misaki.

"Ayuzawa…" balas Usui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sekarang tinggal 1 jam pelajaran... kenapa kau terlambat? Darimana saja kau?" Misaki berteriak ke Usui karena ia khawatir tetapi untuk menutupinya ia berteriak. Ia menarik nafas dalam setelah menyelesaikan semua pertanyaannya sekaligus.

"…" Usui menghindari tatapannya.

"Usui…? Sesuatu terjadi?" Misaki berjalan lebih dekat ke Usui.

"Tidak ada…" Akhirnya, Usui berbicara. "Ayuzawa… Aku ingin berbicara denganmu seusai pulang sekolah di atap.. kau bisa?" Usui menatap Misaki. Ia memakai muka sedih dan mata yang memelas di wajahnya yang tampan.

Ring ring… Bel berbunyi. Istirahat selesai.

"B..baiklah... sa- sampai nanti... Usui.. "

-o-

Di suatu tempat di Jepang

"Sudah kau temukan di mana keluarga sekarang?"

"Sudah, pak. Apakah anda ingin pergi ke sana?"

"Tidak sekarang. Tetapi aku ingin melihat putriku dulu. Siapkan pakaian sederhana untukku dan sesuatu untuk meyamarkan rupaku ini. Aku tidak mau mereka terkejut dan membenciku. Aku sudah banyak membuat kesalahan kepada mereka."

"Baik, pak. "

Setelah bawahannya pergi, laki-laki tua itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Minako, Suzuna, Misaki… Aku sangat merindukan kalian... Aku harap kalian bisa menerimaku kembali.." Laki-laki itu melihat ke foto yang ada di pigura dimana ia, Minako, Suzuna, dan Misaki sedang tersenyum.

TBC

Update lagi hehe.. Emang susah kalau mengharapkan review di sini karena fansnya masih sedikit. Tapi tetep aja minta review.. (^^)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Chapter 4

-o-

SMA Seika – Pulang Sekolah 03.00 PM

Setelah selesai rapat, Misaki segera pergi ke atap sekolah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Usui ingin berbicara dengannya.

_Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kakaknya? Ini sangat misterius… Aku menjadi penasaran. _Pikir Misaki. Ia sudah sampai di atap tetapi tidak ada orang di sana. Ia berjalan ke pinggir dan berdiri menghadap balkon. Melihat ke langit. Warna merah oranye mulai menghiasi langit. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mulai menyukai pemandangan matahari terbenam tetapi ia menyukainya. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat lagi. Lalu ia mengingat sesuatu. Ingatan tentang ayahnya.

_Flashback_

_"Papa,__ ayo ke sini..!" Seorang gadis kecil melambaikan tangannya ke ayahnya. Dia adalah Misaki ketika berusia 6 tahun._

_"__Tunggu, Misaki! Jangan lari-lari!"_

_Misaki berlari kembali ke arah ayahnya tiba-tiba ia tersandung/_

_"Ouch!"__ Misaki jatuh dan meringis kesakitan._

_"Misaki!__ Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"__Aku tersandung, Papa! Aku baik-baik saja…" Misaki tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya supaya tidak khawatir. Tetapi kau tahu… seorang ayah. Ayahnya menggendongnya dan menduduknya di bangku. Ia mengangkat roknya dan melihat ada lecet di lututnya._

_"Ouch…"_

_"__Lihat kan Misaki, kamu gak dengerin papa sih.." Ayahnya meniup lukanya pelan-pelan._

_"Oww…"_

_"__Sudah enakan?"_

_"Yeah…__terima kasih papa!" Misaki tersenyum lagi dan memeluk ayahnya._

_Ayahnya pun membalas pelukannya. Setelah itu, ia berputar dan menepuk punggungnya ke Misaki._

_"__Naik ke sini! Aku akan menggendongmu."_

_"__Aku baik-baik saja, Papa."_

_"__Cepat!" Ayahnya tetap bersikeras. _

_Misaki __mengalah dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher ayahnya. Lalu ia mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang ayahnya. Setelah merasa aman, ayahnya berdiri._

_"Papa?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"__Papa suka sunset?" tanya Misaki dengan sangat lugu._

_"Yeah,__ aku suka sunset. Aku sangat menyukainya. Saat melihat sunset, rasanya sangat nyaman. Kau tahu, aku melamar ibumu pada saat sunset. Misaki suka sunset juga?" Misaki mengangguk dan menaruh dagunya di atas bahu ayahnya. Ia mengantuk, jadi ia menutup matanya dan tidur. Merasakan kepala anakya di pundaknya. Ayahnya menoleh dan tersenyum melihat muka Misaki yang tidur._ _Ia berjalan kembali ke rumah mereka. Dan mengeratkan pelukannya._

_End of flashback_

Misaki menghela napas. Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya walaupun ia membencinya karena telah meninggalkan keluarganya. Ia tidak merakan kehadirannya. Dua tangan kekar memeluk Misaki dari balakang. Ia agak memberontak tetapi ketika ia mencium baunya, ia tahu siapa itu jadi ia berhenti memberontak.

"Takumi?"

"Hmm?" Usui mencium rambut Misaki yang harum cherry. Hangat napasnya terasa di kulit lehernya membuat Misaki merinding.

"Ap-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Misaki dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau punya rencana besok?"

"Aku rasa hanya kerja."

"Lalu maukah kau pergi denganku? Maksudku seperti _kencan_?"

"Na-nani?" Misaki berputar untuk berhadapan muka dengan Usui.

"Kenapa... kenapa tiba-tiba?" Mukanya menjadi merah.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan weekend ku dengan my precious maid." Usui menyengir.

"Diam!"

"Ohh, kau tidak mau?" Usui membuat muka manja.

"Ti-tidak..." Misaki panik. "…kapan?"

"Sabtu, aku akan menungguumu di taman. Jam 10. Atau bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, tidak usah." Lalu Misaki mengingat sesuatu. "Ahh! Kan jam segitu, aku harus kerja..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memberi tahu manager."

"Sudah kutebak..." Misaki menghela napas.

"Manager sangat bersemangat ketika aku memberi tahunya tentang ini. Dan seseorang bersedia untuk membuatkanmu baju dress, dress yang _feminine_." Tambah Usui.

"Tungg-! Apa! Siapa?"

"Aoi-chan."

"Bocah itu…"

"Jadi, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menerima dan pergi." Usui mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kepala Misaki.

"Baiklah..." Misaki menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Usui.

-o-

Inggris, Kediaman keluarga Walker – 16.30

Setelah Gerrard sampai di rumah, ayahnya dan kakeknya segera menginterogasinya.

"Jadi.. alasan dia tetap tinggal di sana karena ia nyaman tinggal di sana?"

"Ya, ayah."

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa ia sangat keras kepala? Apakah karena seorang gadis?" tanya kakeknya.

"Tidak, aku rasa tidak, kakek, ayah."

"Benarkah?" tanya ayahnya dengan muka penasaran.

Gerrard menelan ludah. "…Ye..ah.." Dengan agak gugup ia menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan memikirkan cara lain untuk memaksanya."

"Aku ada ide. Ayo kita siapkan pernikahanmu, Gerrard."

"…Apa?"

"Kau dekat dengan Takumi, kan? Jika kau menikah, pasti, Takumi akan datang ke pernikahanmu. Lalu, setelah dia datang, kita akan menahannya untuk tetap di sini."

"Apa? Beraninya kau memakaiku!" Emosi Gerrard tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia tidak percaya ayahnya akan menggunakan dirinya untuk rencana kotornya.

"Jika kau menolak, aku akan memaksamu menkahi gadis lain!" ancam ayahnya.

"…!" Mata Gerrard melebar.

"Dan aku akan menyakiti keluarganya.."

Gerrard tidak suka rencana ini. Tetapi ia tidak mau pacarnya terluka.

"Aku.. akan memikirkannya.." Dengan penuh rasa sesal, ia menjawab. Ia sangat bingung. Jika ia menolak untuk menikah, ayahnya akan menyakiti dia dan keluarganya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu .. umm... mungkin 2 bulan. Setelah itu, kau harus siap dengan jawabanmu.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan, Takumi? _Pikir Gerrard.

-o-

Taman Pusat Tokyo – Sabtu. 10 AM

Usui sedang duduk di bangku taman, melihat ke jamnya. Sekarang sudah jam 10. Tetapi Misaki belum datang. Ia menguap dan mengusap mukanya. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu di kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

Ia membuka kotak itu dan tampaklah sebuah kalung. Kalung itu sangat indah. Kalung yang ia beli dengan uangnya hasil bekerja di Maid-Latte. Sebenarnya, kalung itu sederhana. Liontinnya berbentuk hati dengan permata di tengahnya. Dibalik liontin itu nama mereka tertulis.

Sebuah senyum sedih terlukis di wajahnya. Ia mengambil kalung itu dan memandanginya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Ia tidak tahu apa rencana ayahnya yang selanjutnya. Tetapi ia ingin memberinya tanda. Kalau Misaki adalah miliknya.

Ia menaruh kembali kalung itu ke dalam kotak dan memasukkan kotak itu ke kantungnya. Lalu ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis yang terengah-engah di depannya. Gadis itu adalah Misaki. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna pink dengan panjang selutut, pita berwarna putih menghiasi pinggangnya. Lengan bajunya berbentuk seperti lengan balon. Dia juga mengenakan sepatu ber-hak tinggi. Sangat cocok dengan bajunya. Rambutnya diikalkan dan poninya dijepit ke atas. Ia sangat cantik.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Misaki.

"Tidak.. kau tidak lama." Usui berhenti. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Misaki. Ia menyentuh rambut Misaki dan menciumnya. "Kau... sangat... cantik." Kata Usui dengan pipi yang agak merona.

Muka Misaki memerah. "T-terima kasih..." Ia menoleh ke arah lain. Usui tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Misaki.

"Siap untuk pergi?" tanya Usui.

"Baiklah..."

-o-

Taman Pusat Tokyo – Sabtu, 10 AM

Kitaro Ayuzawa's POV

Hello, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Kitaro Ayuzawa. Aku adalah ayah dari Misaki Ayuzawa dan Suzuna Ayuzawa. Aku adalah ayah yang buruk. Aku sudah meninggalkan keluargaku demi uang. Aku meninggalkan keluargaku ketika Misaki berumur 13 tahun. Aku tahu yang kulakukan itu salah. Setelah 3 tahun aku baru menyadari kesalahanku. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku ingin bisa bersama keluargaku lagi. Tetapi, dengan semua kesalahanku ini... bisakah aku dimaafkan?

TBC

Update lagi! Hahaha... hampir ketawa pas baca review. Author gak putus asa kok. Author udah tahu kalau publish cerita di sini bakalan susah dapet review. Tujuan author bikin cerita ini bukan buat dapetin review tapi ngeramein aja. Jadi tetap review ya. (^.^)


	5. Pengumuman

PENGUMUMAN

*celingak-celinguk* Konnichiwa, minna-san…

Gomen kalau ini bukan chapter selanjutnya... *sujud depan reader*

Pertama, saya akan menjelaskan kenapa saya membuat pengumuman ini. Alasannya adalah karena saya tidak bisa update untuk 2 minggu ke depan, bisa kurang bisa lebih. Kenapa? Seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan di cerita "Love is Troublesome" (cerita author yg merana -_-)

Nah karena itu author musti mengejar ketinggalan karena mulai senin besok UH1. Jadi, author gak bisa update dan menulis cerita dulu tapi kalo baca sih bisa hehehe.. Pengumuman ini berlaku untuk semua cerita termasuk maid-sama. Jadi, jangan menganggap author gak adil yak. Trus pas author baca lagi cerita "Jadi Cowok?" ternyata author ada kesalahan teknis di situ dan author bingung ngejelasin ke reader yang nanya. Author akan senang sekali jika ada reader yang mau membantu author. Add msnnya author aja ya kalau mau bantuin = andira _ wulandari hotmail. com (spasinya ilangin)

Segitu aja pengumumannya. Sekali lagi maaf ya minna-san.

Wassalam.

Buat yang baca dan review : Terima kasih.

Buat yang baca tapi gak review : Review

Buat yang gak baca tapi review : Terima kasih.

Buat yang gak baca dan gak review : Ya.. itu pilihanmu.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Chapter 5

.

.

.

**-o-**

**Taman Pusat Tokyo – Sabtu, 11 AM**

Misaki dan Usui berjalan bergandengan tangan. Usui menggenggam erat tangannya, dan Misaki membalas genggaman tangannya dengan tersipu malu. Mereka berdua tampak seperti mereka berdua tidak akan terpisahkan. Lalu Usui melihat seorang penjual kembang gula and ia ingin membeli satu. Ia membeli satu kembang gula untuk mereka berdua. Setelah itu, Usui mengajak Misaki untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia di taman. Apa yang ditangkap mata Misaki adalah pemandangan seorang gadis kecil bermain dengan ayahnya.

"Ayo kita makan permennya~" Usui melihat Misaki sedang berdiam diri.. (in a strange way). Misaki mengingat kembali memori saat ia bermain dengan ayahnya.

"Ayuzawa?"

_"Misaki, ayo kita main! Misaki?" Ayahnya berseru dengan penuh semangat, dan berjongkok di depannya._

"Hmm?" Misaki masih berkhayal.

"Apakah kau ingin aku meyuapimu?" Usui melihat ke Misaki lebih dekat.

_"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Ayahnya berjalan lebih dekat dan mencubit pipinya pelan._

"Yeah.." Misaki dengan tidak sadar menjawab. Usui menyeringai. (Well, now he could have his way...right?)

"Lewat tangan atau mulut?"

_"Mau main kejar-kejaran atau main bola?" Ayahnya menaruh bola di tanah. _

"Terserah.." Misaki masih berada di dunianya sendiri. Usui menyeringai lebih lebar.. berarti benar-benar terserahnya.

Mendengar jawaban Misaki, Usui memakan permennya dan mencium Misaki. Misaki terkejut tetapi Usui menahannya tetap diam. Usui meminta izin untuk masuk dan Misaki dengan lengah membukanya karena rasa permennya. Tak lama kemudian, Usui melepas ciumannya.

Misaki menyadari apa yang baru mereka lakukan beberapa detik selanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?" Misaki menjitak kepala Usui.

"Aku menyuapimu." Usui menjawab dengan tenang, bisa dilihat ujung mulutnya naik sedikit.

"Apa?" Misaki memandang Usui dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah bertanya dank au menjawab iya. Lalu aku bertanya yang mana kau pilih kau bilang terserah. Jadi, aku menggunakan mulutku untuk menyuapimu." Jelas Usui.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!" Misaki agak sedikit marah, dan mukanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya, Misa-chan." Usui mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. Lalu ia tertawa. "Aku ingin menyuapimu lagi, Misa-chan".

"Bilang 'aahh'" ujar Usui sambil menyuapi Misaki. Misaki membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah permennya dengan _innocent_.

Usui tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kau sangat manis, Misa-chan.."

Muka Misaki kembali memerah. Ia mengambil segenggam permen dan memasukknya ke mulut Usui. Senyum kembali tampak di wajah Usui. Mereka memakan permennya dan menonton aktivitas orang-orang di taman itu. Lalu, Misaki melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain dengan ayahnya lagi. Lagi-lagi, memori itu hadir…

_**Flashback**_

_"Ayo tangkap aku, papa! Tangkap aku!" Misaki bersorak gembira sambil berlari menjauhi ayahnya. Ia berumur 5 tahun. Ayahnya berlari mengejarnya._

_"Aha! Aku menangkapmu!" Ayahnya melambungkan Misaki tinggi di udara. Misaki tertawa cekikikan. Mereka bermain terus sepanjang hari. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Misaki tersenyum sedih sambil mengingat kembali masa-masa itu. Begitu banyak kenangan… dan kebanyakan memori yang indah… hanya saja, sekarang ayahnya tidak ada di sini untuk berbagi kenangan…

"Ayuzawa?" Usui memanggilnya. Ia tampak bingung.

"Ah? Huh? Ada apa?" Khayalan Misaki langsung buyar dan melihat ke Usui.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Usui memandangi Misaki hati-hati.

"Oh, Aku baik-baik saja.." Misaki menjawab dan melihat ke bawah, tidak bisa menahan betapa dalamnya tatapan dari mata emerald itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu…" Usui berbisik, mengucapkannya sedikit keras.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi ke apartemenku. Kau bisa istirahat dan aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Usui berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

"Benarkah?" Misaki mendongak ke arah Usui.

"Yeah.. ayo kita pergi.."

Sebelum Misaki berdiri, Usui mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Misaki yang membuat muka Misaki merona merah lagi. Tetapi, setelah itu Misaki tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

**-o-**

**Bandara Inggris – Sabtu, 12 PM**

"Beritahu ayah dan kakek bahwa alasan aku pergi ke Jepang karena aku ingin bertemu seorang kenalan. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi lebih dari ini."

"Saya mengerti, Gerrard-sama." Ceddy membungkuk kepada Gerrard.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Ya, Gerrard-sama."

Setelah Ceddy pergi, Gerrard menghela napas. Ia menatap langit dengan tatapan tidak meyakinkan.

_Aku minta maaf tapi aku harus melakukan ini, Takumi.._

**-o-**

**Tokyo Central Park – Sabtu, 11 AM**

Kitaro Ayuzawa, ayah Misaki, sedang berjalan-jalan. Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang bermain dengan ayahnya. Melihatnya saja membuatnya sedih. Ia merindukan saat-saat itu juga. Ketika ia hendak beranjak pergi, ia melihat Misaki sedang berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu menyodorkan tangannya ke Misaki. Misaki terlihat ragu-ragu. Tetapi, Misaki menerima tangannya dan laki-laki itu tersenyum. Kitaro melihatnya dengan tajam.

_Ah.. sial.. aku kehilangan saat-saat pertama kali putriku jatuh cinta…_ Ia mengela napas dan kembali berjalan. _Aku akan tetap di taman ini… sangat damai…_

**-o-**

**Usui's Apartment – Sabtu, 11.30 AM**

"Kamu mau makan sekarang?" Tanya Usui setelah sampai di apartemen.

"Yaah.. jika tidak apa-apa.. aku sedikit lapar.."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu disi-"

"Tidak! Aku mau ikut memasak!" Misaki memotong pembicaraan Usui. "Aku mau melihatmu.. memasak…" Usui tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau bisa membantuku." Usui menggiring Misaki ke dapur.

Usui mulai mengeluarkan bumbu-bumbunya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat hot dog. Karena Misaki tidak tahu memasak, ia memilih untuk memotong-motong sayuran sedangkan Usui yang meracik. Sangat menyenangkan untuk memasak bersama bagi mereka.

Semuanya sudah selesai. Makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja dan mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Mereka menepuk tangan mereka bersamaan.

"Itadakimasu."

Mereka makan bersama dan saling tersenyum. Mereka tertawa bersama dan saling menyuapi. Sangat romantis. Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Misaki bersender di bahu Usui sementara Usui memeluk pundak Misaki.

Usui mengeluarkan telpon selularnya dan memainkan lagu favoritnya. Misaki mendengarkan lagunya dengan seksama. Lagunya sangat familiar di telinganya. Irama lagunya bermain dengan pelan lalu intronya mulai.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky befor__e_

Tiba-tiba Misaki mengingatnya! Lagu itu adalah lagu yang suka dinyanyikan ibunya dengan ayahnya di masa lalu.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

Ayahnya… lagi-lagi… ia teringat dengan ayahnya… Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

"_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time"_

Ia mendengar Usui menyanyikan liriknya pelan. Usui berdiri. Ia menuduk seperti seorang pangeran yang ingin berdansa dengan seorang putri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Misaki.

"Bolehkah aku berdansa denganmu, _my lady_?"

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Misaki ragu-ragu, tetapi ia menyambut uluran tangan Usui. Usui tersenyum dan menarik Misaki ke pelukannya. Mereka mulai berdansa. Usui yang memimpin dansanya. Semuanya terasa hangat dan damai. Misaki mengalungkan tangannya di leher Usui dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Usui. Ia menyanyikan lirik berikutnya.

_"__Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you__"_

Setelah itu, Usui menyambungnya dengan lirik selanjutnya.

_"And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time__"_

Usui memperat pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Misaki, dan mencium kepala Misaki. Harum manis dan kuat, ia menyukainya.

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may _

_I will love you _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying da__y_

Ketika lagunya berakhir, Usui menyentuh wajah Misaki. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Misaki dan… bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir Usui menempel di bibirnya hanya sebentar. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil. Usui melepas ciumannya.

"Tutup matamu." Bisik Usui.

"Huh?"

"Percayalah."

Pelan-pelan, Misaki memejamkan matanya. Usui mengeluarkan kotak dari sakunya. Ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan kalungnya. Ia memasangkannya di leher Misaki. Ia mengelus wajah Misaki sebelum menyuruh Misaki untuk membuka matanya.

Misaki membuka matanya. Tangannya meraba kalung itu dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"Wow… ini sangat indah. Ap- Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Ia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari kalung itu.

Usui tersenyum kecil. Ia senang kalau Misaki menyukai kalung itu. Ia memutar Misaki menghadapnya dan menarik Misaki ke pelukannya.

"Kalung ini.. hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Aku memesannya ke kenalanku."

"Benarkah?" Misaki tetap mengelus kalung itu lagi dan lagi.

"Yeah, dan lihat ini." Usui menyentuh liontinnya. "Bentuk hati ini berarti kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, tidak ada yang bisa merubah rasa cintaku padamu." Ia menunjuk ke nama mereka di belakangnya. "Dan kata-kata ini adalah bukti kalau kau adalah miikku. Hanya milikku.…"

"Dan kau milik siapa?" Tanya Misaki dengan muka penasaran.

"Tentu saja kepadamu, sayang." Mukanya merona ketika Usui memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi di masa mendatang, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Setelah Usui mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama dengan damai. Tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu… jika ada badai yang akan menghatam mereka nanti...

**TBC**

**Wow… Makin seru ya? Jadi penasaran nih apa yang bakal terjadi ke mereka. Setuju gak? Kalau setuju, review yaaa… Jika tidak, yaa terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf updatenya lama soalnya lagi minggu-minggu ulangan. Thanks! Oh ya buat oneshot Bleach ama cerita buat Maid-sama Cc diusahakan update minggu ini. Yg Jadi Cowok sama Love is Troublesome mungkin minggu depan. Terima kasih… =D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maid-sama!**

**Pairing: TakuMisa forever!**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**Shattered Heart (Indonesian Version) – Chapter 6**

**Multi-chapter**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Misaki berjalan pelan ke arah taman. Seharusnya ia berada di rumah sekarang tetapi ia berubah pikiran. Entah mengapa, ia malah ingin pergi ke taman. Usui tidak mengantarnya pulang karena tiba-tiba ia mendapat telpon dari saudaranya. Misaki tidak ingin merepotkan Usui, Misaki memberitahu Usui kalau ia ingin pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya Usui kurang setuju tetapi apa boleh buat Misaki tetap bersikeras sehingga terpaksa Usui membiarkannya pulang sendiri.

Misaki menyentuh kalung barunya dan tersenyum berseri-seri. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Usui memberikannya kalung itu. Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat manis.

Misaki berhenti di depan sebuah toko elektronik yang dikerumuni banyak orang. Semua orang menonton berita yang sedang disiarkan di televisi display itu. Karena penasaran, Misaki ikut menonton berita itu. Berita itu tentang seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan makanan nomor satu di Perancis, yang ternyata adalah orang Jepang asli.

Alasannya untuk kembali ke Jepang adalah untuk kembali ke keluaganya yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Semua orang berdecak kagum begitu mendengar alasan laki-laki itu. Misaki tidak bisa melihat mukanya karena tidak sengaja tertutup oleh wartawan yang ingin mewawancarainya. Tetapi Misaki dapat mengatakan laki-laki sudah berumur dan mungkin seumur ayahnya karena rambutnya yang telah memutih.

_Aku harap ayah seperti laki-laki itu. Kembali ke sini untuk kembali ke keluarganya. _Pikir Misaki.

"Ia adalah ayah yang baik, bukan?" Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki tua dibelakangnya. Misaki menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berbaju lusuh dengan janggut putih di dagunya berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Keitaro sedang duduk terdiam di bangku taman. Ia sedang berpikir tentang bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke keluarganya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi Minako atau Misaki. Ia takut mereka tidak mau kembali kepadanya karena sudah terlanjur membencinya. Keitaro menghela napas dan melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang. Gadis itu terlihat seperti Misaki. Keitaro pun memutuskan untuk melihatnya dari dekat.

Ternyata benar gadis itu adalah Misaki. Ia melihat mata Misaki menonton berita itu dengan seksama. Keitaro pun mendengarkan berita itu dan menyadari jika berita itu tentang dirinya. _Rumor menyebar begitu cepat. _Pikirnya.

Padahal baru 2 hari yang lalu ia tiba di sini dan rumor sudah menyebar begitu luas. Keitaro pun tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Misaki sekarang ini. Ia berharap ia bisa berbicara dengan Misaki.

"Ia adalah ayah yang baik, bukan?" kata Keitaro.

Misaki memandangi pria tua itu dan dahinya sedikit berkerut. Tetapi akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia tidak membalas perkataan laki-laki itu.

"Aaah iya.. ia adalah ayah yang baik…" jawab Misaki sopan.

"Namaku Nishimura Kaito." Keitaro memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama palsu.

_Well_, ia cukup banyak nama palsu. Di perusahaannya ia menggunakan nama Takagi Takeru, yang hanya mengetahui nama aslinya adalah Ayuzawa Keitaro hanyalah asisten pribadinya.

"Nama saya Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Wuaaah… Nama yang bagus untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertimu, anak muda."

Misaki tersipu malu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, paman."

"Dan kau sangat sopan sekali. Di jaman seperti sekarang ini, sangat jarang anak muda yang berperilaku sopan sepertimu," ucap Keitaro sambil mengelus janggut putihnya. Ia benar-benar berakting total agar telihat seperti seorang laki-laki tua.

"Maukah kamu menemaniku berbicara, anak muda?" tanya Keitaro.

Misaki bimbang antara ingin menolak atau tidak. Jika ia menolak berarti ia akan tidak sopan. Baiklah, demi mempertahankan _image _yang sudah ada, Misaki pun menerima tawarannya. 

"Baiklah."

Keitaro mengajaknya duduk di bangku taman yang ia duduki tadi. Ia duduk di sebelah Misaki tetapi tidak begitu dekat.

"Dimana kamu sekolah?"

"Saya sekolah di SMA Seika."

"Bukankah itu adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki?" Keitaro terkejut begitu mendapati putrinya sekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki.

"Tadinya, tetapi sekarang sudah berubah. Sekolah ini sudah berubah total menjadi sekolah umum. Bahkan saya sendiri menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sana."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkin paman tidak akan menyangka jika saya dijuluki 'Ketua Iblis' di sekolah saya. Gini-gini saya galak lho, paman," ucap Misaki sambil tertawa kecil.

Keitaro merasa senang melihat Misaki tertawa. Misaki sendiri entah mengapa merasa nyaman berbicara dengan laki-laki ini. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan ayahnya sendiri, tetapi Misaki sadar laki-laki ini bukanlah ayahnya. Menyadari Misaki terdiam, Keitaro berusaha mengajaknya berbicara lagi.

"Kamu sudah punya pacar?"

"Eeeehhh? It- kok…" jawab Misaki gugup.

"Lalu laki-laki yang menjemputmu tadi siapa?"

"Kok paman bisa tahu?"

"Dari tadi pagi aku sudah berada di sini untuk menenangkan pikiran. Lalu aku melihatmu tadi bersama pacarmu. Ia yang memberikan kalung itu padamu kan? Laki-laki itu seleranya bagus juga dan pasti sangat romantis."

"Uhh… itu…"

.

.

-o-

.

.

"Ooohhh, jadi tadinya dia hanya seorang teman yang menyimpan rahasiamu. Lalu kalian tambah dekat dan sekarang ia menjadi pacarmu?"

"Dia bukan pacar, dia teman."

"Iya, teman yang akan menjadi pacar. Ya kan?" Keitaro tersenyum menggoda.

"Paman!"

"Maaf.. maaf… Menggodamu seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan anak perempuanku, kau tahu?" Keitaro menghela napas. "Itu membuatku mengingat kenangan lama," kata Keitaro sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Misaki.

Keitaro terdiam. Rautnya mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Maafkan saya. Seharusnya saya tidak menanyakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayuzawa-chan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, mungkin lain kali." Keitaro melirik jam dan menyadari jika ini sudah hampir larut malam. Tidak terasa mengobrol dengan Misaki membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Waahh.. sudah malam rupanya. Kamu harus pulang sekarang nanti orang tuamu khawatir."

"Hmm… Saya hanya tinggal bersama ibu dan adik saya, paman."

"Ayah?"

"Sudah pergi meninggalkan kami, sejak saya kelas 3 SMP. Lagipula ibu saya tidak akan khawatir. Ia sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Bekerja? Di malam hari seperti ini?"

Misaki mengangguk.

"Iya, dia bekerja sebagai _cleaning service_ di sebuah perusahaan. _Shift_nya mulai di malam hari."

"Kenapa ibumu bekerja di malam hari?"

"Karena kami membutuhkan uang untuk hidup… Keluarga saya sangat miskin sehingga saya dan adik saya sendiri harus bekerja sambilan untuk mendapatkan uang. Apalagi ayah saya meninggalkan kami dengan banyak hutang. Jika kami tidak membayar hutang itu, kami akan diusir."

"Sebaiknya saya pulang sekarang, adik saya pasti akan mencari saya. Saya juga harus belajar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke universitas nanti. Selamat malam, paman!" Misaki membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Keitaro.

Keitaro tertegun mendengar perkataan Misaki. Kata-kata itu membuatnya tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia benar-benar sangat berdosa kepada keluarganya. Ia pun berjongkok dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Kami-sama… dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat…?" Keitaro menangis sedih.

Asisten Keitaro yang baru datang pun segera menghampirinya dengan khawatir.

"Bapak? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mari kita pulang."

.

.

-o-

.

.

**Usui's Apartment, Sabtu 10.13 PM**

Pria berambut pirang ini baru saja mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan tubuhnya pun masih dibalut baju mandi. Ia mengambil kaca matanya dan memakainya. Berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Tanpa peduli dengan rambutnya yang basah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa tersebut.

Yang menelponnya tadi adalah Maria, mantan guru privatnya sekaligus sepupu jauhnya. Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, Maria menelponnya hanya untuk sekedar melepas kerinduan. Pembicaraan mereka tidak ada yang spesial hanyalah basa basi. Menanyakan kabar, bagaimana sekolah, punya pacar atau belum, dan sebagainya.

Namun ada satu kalimat yang janggal. Hal itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Kalimat itu adalah, _"Jika kau tidak ingin ia terluka, jauhilah dia."_

Siapakah 'ia' itu? Padahal sepertinya di pembicaraan tadi, ia tidak menyebutkan nama orang satupun.

"Apa sih maksudnya?"

TBC

Akhirnya update juga… udah berapa bulan gak update? Mungkin sekitar 5 bulanan kali ya? Hehehe gomen deh, author baru aja dapet inspirasi tadi pagi. Makanya langsung author ketik, dan akhirnya jadi juga dalam waktu 2 setengah jam. Rekor baru! Hahahaha…

Oh iya, author mau ngucapin maaf kepada semuanya, karena mulai hari ini, semua umat Muslim mulai menjalankan puasa. Sekedar info aja tadi author kesiangan sahurnya lho.. #gakpenting

Dan kemungkinan author gak bakal update lagi. Maklum author udah kelas 3 sekarang jadi musti giat belajar supaya bias masuk ke sekolah yang diidamkan, apalagi author enggak bimbel, udah jenius sih.. #plaakkk

Tapi author gak tau juga kalau misalkan yaaa… palingan curi-curi waktu buat bikin fic. Makanya ficnya pada ngadet semua. Gomen ya readers.. *sujud depan readers*

Buat para newbie nih di FMsI, ayo terus ramein! Jangan putus asa jika ada yang ngeflame! Tetep berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan! Dan merasa banggalah jika tiba-tiba saya review hahaha… biasa jadi silent reader. Tapi jujur aja, saya jarang ngereview bukan karena sombong, tapi bingung mau ngereview apaan. Apalagi kalau ide reviewnya udah dipake sama orang lain, jadinya males deh. Ok deh author akan stop curcolnya.

Semuanya… author berterima kasih karena kalian sudah membaca dan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian juga mereview chap ini. Jangan lupa baca cerita saya yang lain ya…

Ja ne!

Outer Space-Alien XV


End file.
